During the use of vascular closure systems after vascular interventions, it is often important to know the location of a puncture in the vessel, and in particular, providing for exact placement of vascular sheaths. Typically, a “blood flashback” method is used to position a vascular device, but this technique is not feasible with catheters whose size is similar to the vessel internal diameter (ID) due to the limited flow possible.